Jonathan Creek - A Long Way Home
by Hannah-romance
Summary: Many months after Maddie saw Jonathan, after the Black Canary, so much has changed. This follows after that episode and Jonathan hasn't got married Thank god lol I will let you discover.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Creek – A long way home

Note: Let's begin with where I start, Jonathan isn't married I'm starting before any of that silly stuff happened. So I'll leave it at that and let you discover more as I go on.

Chapter 1:

I never thought my life would go this way, I mean I never thought it would be amazing but to end up here wasn't what I wanted. Well, I suppose it's not exactly what anyone would want. I suppose my mom was right I would never amount to anything, but I didn't think I would reach the gutter, literally.

It was nearing to Christmas and getting colder. I'd sit outside shops or in the alleyways, just to keep the cold and wind off me. People would sometimes look at you with a look of blank expression on their faces or a look of yeah right get a job. Believe me, if I could I would, a job would be great, a nice warm place to live and a nice hot meal wouldn't go amiss either, but I'm stuck here sitting watching everyone get so excited about the joys of Christmas, deciding what presents to get their loved ones.

It made me really miss my old life, being able to go home and throw my bag on the floor and relax on the sofa, with a large glass of wine, of which I would have many. Solving crimes and the adventures I would have, with Jonathan and his lateral thinking. The things we would do and the places we would see, it was fun and meant a lot to me, not that I ever let him know that. I couldn't ever do it, letting him know how I feel meant it would be more painful when he left my life just like everyone else did and I couldn't let his head get any bigger either.

I suddenly looked up and saw a couple walking down the road hand in hand. She was wearing a lovely winter coat, fur around the collar and a black bobble hat and he had a nice cream raincoat on, with a brown tartan scarf wrapped around his neck. They looked so happy together, it's what you always dream when you meet someone, that you will still be holding hands 20 -30 years later, that your heart will still skip a beat when you see them.

Maddie was getting completely lost in her thoughts when she didn't notice that the couple had turned and started heading towards her.

"We must do more to help people it could be our new year's resolution". The lady said as she made her way over. "Oh Sally, always thinking of someone else before yourself".

"Well, I'm a sweet person". She said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan Creek – A long way home

Chapter 2:

The lady crouched down in front of Maddy and held out her hand, giving her a £50 note. It was crisp and fresh like it had just come out of the bank. Maddie looked up at the lady who had presented it, it was the woman she had been watching just a moment ago. She smiled at her as she crouched by her side, her husband, who she assumed was her husband, was standing by her side also smiling with a warm gentle smile, the type that made you feel welcome.

"Hi, I'm Sally".

Maddie took the note, a £50, she had never had one of these before, let alone have someone give her one.

"Hi", she said looking slightly bemused.

"This is too much", she said trying to hand it back.

The lady refused to take it. "Don't be silly, Keep it".

"Just some change for a cuppa would be more than enough"

"Believe me it isn't nearly enough", her husband said as he crouched down next to them.

"We want you to have it. It's not easy, especially when you are out here. You need something to eat and drink, it will hopefully help keep you going for a bit".

"Thank you", Maddie said gratefully no one had ever been this kind to her. It was a cruel world out here and it meant so much that there were people willing to help.

"It will Thank you, that will be a nice hot meal for me for the next few nights. Thank you so much". She said looking deep into her eyes, she had a sort of familiarity about her.

"No problem", Sally said as they both stood up to leave. "You look after yourself ok". She said with her broad glowing smile. Her husband took her hand again as they got up and prepared to leave.

"Maybe we will see you again one day," Sally said smiling in hope.

"Yeah maybe"

Maddie nodded, Sally looked back at her one last time before they walked away back into the busy crowds of London.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan Creek – A long way home

Chapter 3:

The couple who had been so generous to Maddie had finally got back Home.

"Well do you feel good now?" David said flicking the kettle on for a nice cup of tea. They had been out all day browsing the shops of London for things for their new home and Christmas Shopping. They had just returned from America, they had been working out there for years, but they had now both retired and wanted to return home to spend more time with their son.

"Good?" Sally looked up, slightly unsure of what he meant.

"Well you have done your good deed for the day and helped someone out, she will be able to feed herself for the next few days now"

"Yeah," She said looking deep in thought.

"What's up?

"Well, I just wish I could help her more, she seemed like such a nice woman and I feel like I've met her before, she seems familiar and she doesn't deserve to be on the street," Sally said thinking of ways in which she could help this woman she had come across.

"No, she doesn't, no one does, it makes you wonder how she got there….."

"Does she seem familiar to you?" Sally quickly interjected

The kettle made a click as it finally reached its boiling point. David poured the water and added a dash of milk. "Not really, I can't recall her" He took Sally's cup of tea in, and she was still deep in thought, almost as if she had got lost.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"No, I'm just thinking, it's getting much colder now as it gets closer to Christmas, it's going to start snowing soon and we can't leave her out there in that."

"Right?" David could see the cogs turning in her mind and he had a feeling he knew where she was going.

"She could come and live here," She said standing up with a wide grin on her face.

"What?" He said with a shocked/confused expression on his face

"Yeah, we could look after her," She said excitedly

"Are you serious?" David said not so sure

"Imagine this could be your daughter"

"We have a son lets not forget about him, and we know nothing about her"

Sally looked at him with a sharp look. "Oh, come on, she needs help, she doesn't deserve to be out there, and this could be our new year's resolution to look after someone and help someone less fortunate than ourselves"

Looking deep into his eyes, she was hoping she could change his mind.

"There are other ways in which we could do it," David said hoping she would change the subject

"Fine, I'll find a way" She took a sip of tea and sat down, again deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to anyone who has been reading my story. There has been a delay in updating as me and my family have just moved house, so it has been hectic.

Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Jonathan Creek – A long way home.

Chapter 4:

The next morning Sally got up and got herself organized to go into London again. Christmas was coming quick and she wanted to get ready. "Right I'm off to town to get a bit more shopping, you can get tidied up and start some wrapping"

"Already, its only just November" David replied

"yes well we want to get organized don't we" Glancing at David as she came down the stairs

"Yes, we do dear," He said with a sarcastic grin on his face. Sally looked at him with a serious glance, shutting him up quickly. She was an amazing woman but he knew not to mess with her. She grabbed her bags before giving him one more serious glance before she jumped into the car and headed off to the big city.

A few hours later-

She had done lots of hours shopping and got a few bits ready for Christmas. She decided a coffee break was very much needed and maybe a nice slice of cake. She started heading towards the café when she heard a scream. She looked round to find where it had come from, she wasn't sure if it was a scream for help or someone just messing around.

"No, get off I need it," The woman said as she was trying to fight off a young man who was trying to steal her money. It started getting quite physical.

"Hay" Sally shouted as she headed towards the women, who was battling down a dark dingy alleyway. The lad shoved the women to the floor and took off with her money, barging past Sally as he ran away.

"Oi" She shouted back in anger but the guy was gone, off like a jackrabbit. Sally suddenly ran over to the woman to check if she was alright. She was still lying on the floor and barely moving. She could hear sobs coming from her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She rushed over to her side and tried to get her to sit up.

"I'm fine," She said shakily, blood was pouring from her head down her face.

She had a nasty gash to her forehead, she seemed to have landed on some glass.

"Here," She said helping her up, propping her against the wall. Sally caught a glance of her face as she sat up and realized that it was the woman she had met yesterday.

"Hey, I met you yesterday"

Maddie looked up towards her.

"Sally" A smile came to her, happy to see a friendly familiar face.

"I'll call the police" She stated as she launched her hand into her pocket rummaging for her phone.

"No please, don't worry, there's no point" She had had enough of police, they were never any help and had always caused her and her mom nothing but trouble her whole life. Anyway, she knew they wouldn't help her, some homeless person gets attacked on the street, it wasn't exactly high on their priority list.

"You've just been attacked and….

Maddie quickly dived in "They don't care"

"Oh, but they will….

Maddie bit back "Welcome to the real world, they don't care about people like us,"

There was an air of silence between them as Sally looked up, this poor woman needed help, she could see the hurt and pain in her eyes and she needed to do something about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan Creek – A long way home

Chapter 5:

"Well at least let me get you to the hospital"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," She said not so convincingly, The blood kept pouring, she had mud on the side of her face and her hands with covered in mud with grazes going up to her arms.

"Oh, look at you," She said as she handed her a tissue for her head. "You will need to get that checked out"

"No really I'm fine, I don't want to bother you, you have done enough" She protested as she started to head down the alleyway, she stumbled like she was drunk.

Sally went to follow her and suddenly as she approached Maddie collapsed to the floor. Sally grabbed her phone and started dialing to call 999.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

The sound kept ringing out as Maddie started to stir. She could see lights above her, so bright, it took a while for her eyes to adjust, she could feel something in her hand, it felt so cold, she looked down and could see a tube coming out which was connected to a drip. The beep kept going, as she looked over to see that familiar face looking over at her, a smile suddenly appeared, and a hand rested on hers.

"Hey, Welcome back"

"What," She said trying to get up

"What am I doing here?"

"Take it easy," Sally helped Maddie lay back down, trying to make her comfortable. She fluffed up her clinically white pillows for her and pulled her covers up to keep her warm. Maddie gazed at this woman in amazement, there was such kindness in her eyes, she was gentle and sweet, it was something Maddie had never experienced before.

As she looked around she could see some flowers on her bedside cabinet, some lovely red and yellow flowers, she wasn't quite sure what they were as she stared at them, as she wasn't much of a gardener. She looked back to the lady who had settled herself back down in the big hospital chair in the corner. She had the sweetest of smiles, short shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She was very well presented, the way she dressed and sat.

"There is that better?, That should be more comfortable for you"

"Uh Yes Thank you" Maddie replied smiling back at her, though she still felt so dazed

"You collapsed, after your attack, Do you remember?"

Sally said as she took hold of Maddie's hand again, giving a little squeeze of support.

"Yes, kinda I remember the attack but not much after that" As she placed a hand on her forehead, she could feel a big plaster on it.

"You had to have some stitches as you had a gash on your head, they said you were dehydrated and malnourished, so they have you on a drip to rehydrate you and they are going to keep you in for a few days,"

Maddie shifts up in her bed, slightly sitting as she takes it all in.

"Right, So how long was I out for?"

"About 2 hours"

2 hours, that was probably the best sleep I've had in a while.

Suddenly the Doctor came in through the door a pretty young nurse followed in quickly behind him. He came in and picked up Maddie's notes, he had a blue stethoscope around his neck, a white doctor's jacket, and some green trousers. He looked up at Maddie, with a warm comforting smile.

"Hello, Maddie, isn't it? Is it okay if I call you Maddie?"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, my names Andy and I'm the Doctor that is going to be looking after you and this is Nurse Lucy, who will be coming in from time to time to do some observations on you and give you any painkillers you might need."

He said continuing to broaden his smile as he approached the side of her bed.

"Ok Thank you"

"No problem, So just to recap, can you recall why you are here?"

"Yes I think, I remember I was attacked but I can't remember much after that"

"Right ok Well after your attack, you collapsed, due to the shock and blood loss. You had a gash on your forehead which we cleaned and stitched up for you. It's not a big gash we just put 4 stitches in for you, we will be caring for that while you're here and when you go home we will give you some information on how to care for it at home, but we can discuss that when we discharge you"

The Doctor stated, he took in a deep breath….

"Sorry if I'm going to fast, let me know if you want me to slow down or repeat anything?"

He said smiling

"Your okay, Thank you"

"Okay" He continued

"We also found you were very dehydrated and had a low blood sugar level, so we put you on a drip to get some fluids and glucose into you. Ok?"

"Yes"

"Okay, We are going to keep you in for a few days, just to keep an eye on you, and to give you chance to make a full recovery and get so much needed rest, and then we can look at getting you back home and getting you some help just to keep an eye on you for a few days at home and give you any help you need there"

"I don't have a home"

She said with great sadness in her voice

"Right," The Doctor said as he took a moment and perched down on the end of her bed resting his hands in his lap

"Right, any family or…."

"I don't have a family"

She said the words catching in her throat, a pain that had haunted her, her whole life.

Sally could see the pain in her face, and it made her feel such sadness for this woman who she had found so alone. She wanted to do something about it and so she would, without hesitation.

"She can stay with me" She spoke up

"Oh good"

"I'm Sally and a doctor so I can help with her care and get her anything she needs, keep an eye on her, We have plenty of room and I can get her back to health"

"Oh, brilliant," The Doctor nodded agreeably and turned to Maddie smiling.

"Well it sounds like you will be in good hands"

He stated as Sally smiled and grabbed hold of Maddie's hand.

"Brilliant, Ok Well, I will let you get some rest, and I will come back and check on you later, but if you need anything, in the meantime, or you have any questions, just press the buzzer"

"Thank you so much" she felt much more reassured.

He left the buzzer on her table and smiled as he stood up and went on his way. Maddie looked over at the wonderful women who still had a tight grip on her hand, her warmth and comfort radiated from her, as she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan Creek – A long way home

Chapter 6:

"You don't have to do that you know; I've caused you enough trouble"

"Hay, it's no trouble at all" She said trying to reassure her

"You don't have to take me in at all, I've been on my own for so long I'm used to it, as soon as I get out of here, I can be on my way"

"What? back on the streets in the dirt and grime of London?"

She said with such disgust, the thought of it made her stomach turn. The rubbish and the rats intertwined together, down grimy, grotty alleyways where men lurked around doing god knows what. She couldn't bear to send her back there. Maddie seemed so sweet and lovely, a wonderful woman who deserved so much more, than that.

"No, you are definitely coming home with me, you can't go back to the dirty streets of London especially in the cold snow that is coming, you might not survive the night"

"Don't worry no one would miss me" Maddie quickly responded as she looked down trying to hide the pain, she had, had with her for so long, like a ball and chain around her leg.

"No?" Sally said trying to raise her glance.

"Don't say that, I'm sure there is someone that would miss you, your parents, friends?" She said probing trying to get more information about this woman, who had suddenly come into her life.

"No, no one but don't worry, like I said I'm used to it"

Maddie glanced a smile at Sally as she laid back down for a rest, delving back into her past was something Maddie did not really want to do, it was far too difficult and painful for her to do, and there was far too many brick walls to be knocked down. She intrigued Sally so much, though she left it there for now, but hoped soon that she may want to indulge her in some snippets of her past.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan Creek – A long way home

Chapter 7:

Ring, ring, Ring, ring.

"Hello"

"Hiya,"

"Sally, Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick, I haven't been able to get hold of you?"

You could hear the panic in his voice, she should have been back hours ago and when he didn't hear from her, he was worried something awful had happened to her.

"Hay, calm down, I'm fine I promise"

"Well where have you been?" David quickly interjected

"I'm in London Bridge Hospital, but don't worry it's not for me" She hastily said before he had any more chance to panic.

"It's for that women we met on the streets, Maddy, she was attacked and she collapsed and, oh she was in such a state, I had to help her, she is going to come home with us, she is all alone and has no family, Please try to understand"

Pleading to his good nature.

"Yes, yes alright" He said knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't, but he was also happy to help and get to know this woman.

"She can come home?" Sally beamed for ear to ear.

"She can come home; you will have to fill me in later"

David said giving in, he had a heart of gold and knew if it meant so much to Sally, then it meant a lot to him is well. He didn't want to see anyone living in such a way.

"Ok Thank you, I will be staying here tonight with her and then I will be back tomorrow morning to help you get the place ready,

"Ok, okay,

"Thank you"

"No problem and Sally"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She said in response to his sweet sentiment, he was a wonderful very understanding man.


End file.
